The Perfect Gift
by pastelroses
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Michael has found the perfect gift for Maria. But what happens when they get stuck in a storm, will Michael be able to give Maria his present and tell her how he feels? read to find out
1. Default Chapter

The Perfect Gift

By Jenn

Chapter 1- Shopping In the Snow

The white, wet fluffy snowflakes fell from the blue sky, covering the city of Roswell with a fresh blanket of snow. The houses were decorated with multi-colored lights and snowmen were standing proudly in the snow, wearing black top hats and carrot noses. It was December twenty-fourth and the civilians of Roswell were just finishing their Christmas shopping ,trying to find the perfect gifts for their loved ones. Michael Guerin was one of the civilians trying to find the special gift, for his girlfriend Maria Deluca. He was shopping at the local mall and, he really wanted to find a gift that would show Maria how much he really cared about her and how much he loved her. He knew sometimes he could be a pain but he wanted to show Maria that he could be the perfect man for her. He wanted to make this Christmas, a Christmas Maria would never forget. He stopped walking when he came to Kara's Jewelry store. He looked at the diamond rings that were shinning brightly in the store window. His eyes scanned through the dozen rings and smiled when his eyes found the perfect one. He walked in the store and got the prefect gift.

" I wonder what Michael is going to get me this Christmas?" Maria Deluca asked her best friend Liz Parker as she cleaned the brown, wooden tables in the Crash Down restaurant.

Liz chuckled as she remembered the following year when Michael bought Maria a pair of pearl earrings. Now since Maria knew that Michael could actually shop, she was expecting the perfect gift. Something better than pearl earrings.

" I don't know maybe another pair of earrings?" Liz suggested.

Maria gave her best friend a look. She did not want the same things that she got last year this year.

" Maria you know there is so much more to Christmas than presents." Liz said as she put three glass plates on the counter.

Maria sighed.

" I know, I know." Maria replied, twirling her braided blonde hair around her fingers.

Just then the door to the Crash Down opened, sending the bell echoing through the restaurant. Maria turned around and saw Michael. He was wearing a black Metallica toque and a dark blue ski jacket. He wore blue jeans and black boots.

Maria smiled at Michael as he began walking towards her.

" What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

" I'm here to see my girlfriend," Michael answered.

Maria blushed.

" Come on, lets go find a tree for my apartment." Michael said putting his hand out in front of her.

" I thought you didn't want one, and isn't it too late to get one?" Maria asked in disbelief, normally Michael wasn't into the Christmas spirit, he was more like the Grinch.

" I changed my mind and its never too late! So come one let's go1" Michael said.

Maria looked at Michael then looked at Liz.

" Go on, I'll take your shift. Go Change!" Liz said smiling as she winked at Michael secretly.

" Thank you Liz you're the best!" Maria yelled as she gave Liz a huge hug and went into the back to get changed. In five minutes Maria returned wearing blue jeans and a pink sweater. She took Michael's hand in hers as he lead her to the door.

" Thanks Liz, Merry Christmas!" Maria said.

" Your welcome. Merry Christmas to you too! Have fun!" Liz said as she waved bye.

" We will." Michael said as they went outside and got into Maria's red Jetta.


	2. The Cabin

Chapter 2- The Cabin

The white wet fluffy snow, was beginning to fall more heavily as it became harder for Maria to see that roads that were in front of her.

" So where are you taking me to get your tree?" Maria asked as she turned onto main street.

" It's only fifteen minutes away, if you just stay on the highway." Michael replied as he touched her shoulder.

Maria looked at Michael's strong hand touching her shoulder.

" Are you feeling okay?" Maria questioned.

" Yes I'm wonderful why?" Michael asked.

Maria shook her head. She didn't know why Michael was acting this way, but she liked it.

The two teens drove in silence for five minutes, but when the red Jetta passed a green sign that said "Now leaving Roswell." Maria's cell phone went off. Michael made a small smile.

Maria dug into her pocket and found her blue Tellus cell phone. She picked it up and said Hi.

" Hey Maria, it is Liz. The snow is starting to fall harder and I got worried." Liz said

" Oh I'm fine." Maria said.

As Maria talked to Liz, she was trying to focus on the messy roads, so she didn't notice Michael put out his hand on the car's dashboard. All of a sudden the head in the car turned off, and then the car shut down like a computer.

" Liz! My car just stopped, I will call you back okay." Maria said her voice panicking.

" Oh my gosh! Okay call me back!" Liz said as she put the phone down, smiling.

" Michael, Michael what are we going to do?" Maria yelled as she put the phone down beside her. She looked at Michael and to her surprise he was smiling at her.

"This isn't a joke!" Maria said, getting angry and frustrated at Michael.

" Hey look, there is a cabin maybe we can stay the night." Michael said as he pointed to an old brown wooden cabin on the side of the road. When Maria turned her head to see what Michael was pointing at, he put his hand over her cell phone.

" Can't you fix my car with your special powers!" Maria suggested looking at Michael.

" No, not if you want your car to be broken for life. I still cant control my powers that well, and I might make your car worse than what it is." Michael said lying, ever since a month ago when he had started to practice controlling his powers, he had gotten better and Max had been impressed. But Maria didn't know that.

Maria sighed and sat still for a moment, she knew he was right.

" Wait I will phone Liz and see if she could get Max to get us." Maria said reaching for her cell phone.

She dialed Liz's number as she held it up to her hear, she could hear a crackling sound.

" Damn!" Maria said as she set the cell phone back down.

" My phone isn't working!"

Maria then looked at the cabin and then at her car.

"Fine we will go in the cabin, but if that cabin is invested with bugs I'm out!" Maria said as she opened her car door. She went to her trunk and got out some blankets.

" I don't think you will need those." Michael said smiling.

" Yes we will Mr. Smarty Pants or we will freeze to death." Maria said as they began to walking towards the cabin. When they got to the wooden door, they stopped.

" Maybe you should knock." Maria suggested holding the blankets close to her body as a gust of wind picked up.

Michael ignored her and opened the door.

They stepped in and Maria gasped!


	3. Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter 3- Surprise, Surprise

Maria gasped as she stepped inside the wooden cabin. Maria looked at Michael and smiled. The cabin was beautiful, there was a brown fireplace in the corner, underneath a small square window and the fire was blazing brightly giving light off inside the cabin. There was a wooden table in front of the fire and two chairs were paced on both sides of it. There was a bottle of white whine along with two glass cups on top of the table, and beside the two glass cups were two white dishes. Beside the table was a blue comfy couch with a blue blanket on top of it. Maria turned her head to look all round the cabin. In the back corner there was a small Christmas tree but it shone as brightly as a star. In front of her behind the table, she could see another small room that appeared to be a kitchen. A tear fell from Maria's eyes

" Don't worry there is a bathroom, just outside of the kitchen." Michael said smiling.

Maria looked at him and smiled as another tear slid down her face, like a rain drop sliding down a glass window.

" Merry Christmas Maria," Michael said.

" It's beautiful." Maria said as she gave Michael a hug.

" Come no let's eat." Michael said as he took her coat from her and placed it on the hook behind the door, then he took his own coat off and put it on top of Maria's. Michael took Maria's hand and led her to the table. He pulled her chair back and when she sat down in it, he pushed it in. Then he sat down across from her. Maria looked down at her glass plate and there was a peanut butter and jam sandwich. Maria laughed.

" Hey you didn't expect me to make a full course meal did you?" Michael said disappointment in his eyes.

Maria shook her head.

" I didn't expect any of this!" Maria said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

" How is it?" Michael asked.

" It is the best P B and J sandwich I have ever tasted." Maria said.

Michael smiled as he poured both of them a glass of wine.

" Cheers." Michael said holding his glass up, Maria did the same as she said cheers too.

When they were finished he took the plates and went in the kitchen, Maria following behind. Michael put the dishes in the sink.

" It is nice." Maria said looking at the kitchen.

The kitchen was small with a sink, oven, microwave and a refrigerator. Maria guessed the table in the front belonged in here. As Maria looked around the kitchen, Michael was taking things out of the cupboards, and the refrigerator.

" I hope you like dessert." Michael said holding up chocolate ice cream, a bag of marsh mellows, graham crackers, a Hershey's chocolate bar and a Ziploc bag filled with red juicy strawberries. Maria's eyes lit up.

" Come on!" He said as he grabbed two spoons from the drawer and went back into the front, as he sat on the big blue comfy couch. He grabbed the blue blanket that was on top of the couch and put it around Maria and himself.

" Thank you for all of this." Maria said staring into Michael's eyes.

" I didn't do it by myself." Michael said grabbing a sweet strawberry from the bag.

" Liz helped you didn't she?" Maria asked.

" Yeah and so did Max and Isabel. I told Liz to phone you so that I could use my powers and make your car shut down. Max helped me pick out the cabin and Isabel helped with the decorations." Michael explained with a big smile on his face.

Maria shook her head and laughed.

" Here." Michael said as he placed the strawberry in front of her mouth. Maria took a bite then he put the rest of the strawberry in his mouth.

" You know you aren't supposed to eat the green stuff." Maria said laughing.

Michael smiled and slightly blushed as he swallowed.

" You might turn into an alien!" Maria joked.

" Hey!" Michael said as he leaned over and kissed Maria on her strawberry flavored lips. As he was kissing Maria his right hand was fumbling with a small square box in his jean pocket


	4. Will You Marry An Alien?

Chapter 4- Will You Marry An Alien

The snow fell down and the winds howled around the wooden cabin. But the two people inside, didn't seem to mind. They were nice and cozy, snuggled up close to each other on the couch, in front of the hot flaming fire. They didn't seem to notice that the snow was pilling up in front of their door and that tree branches were falling down and landing on their roof. All they cared about was being with each other. Maria was snuggled up close to Michael's strong body, her head rested on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist. Empty packages of chocolate bars, graham crackers were fluttered on the ground. There were two strawberries left in the Ziploc bag and the remains of chocolate ice cream was melting in the bottom of the box. Maria wore a permanent smile as she thought how lucky she was to have Michael by her side. Michael was smiling too, but deep inside he was shaking like a leaf in a storm. His right hand was still in his pocket, fumbling with the box in his pocket.

" I love you." Mari said snuggling up closer to Michael's body. All of a sudden his body tensed up.

" What is wrong?" Maria asked looking at Michael.

Michael stared at Maria.

" Maria if I asked you a question would you say yes?" Michael asked her.

" It depends…" Maria answered confused.

Michael got off the couch and kneeled in front of her. He pulled out the square shaped box from his pocket. The box was light purple and one Maria saw it her eyes went wide with shock. Michael opened the box. Inside sitting on purple velvet was a square diamond ring.

" Maria I know we have had our ups and downs. But I love you, I need you in my life. Will you marry an alien?" Michael asked holding his breath.

Maria just stared at Michael and at first he thought she was going to say no. But then a tear slid down her face.

" I love you too and yes I will marry you. The hottest alien in the world!" Maria said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

That night in a cabin during one of Roswell's worst snow storms, Maria Deluca and Michael Guerin made love.

Maria woke up at 11 the next morning. She turned over and kissed Michael on the lips.

" Wake up sleepy head." Maria said as she got changed into her clothes that were laying on the ground. Michael's eyes fluttered open.

" Hey you! I'm up I'm up!" Michael said as he got dressed.

" I think it is time for us to go home." Michael said as he put his shirt on.

" Do we have to?" Mari asked pouting her lips.

" Don't you want to show off your ring?" Michael asked.

Maria smiled and nodded as she kissed him.

They grabbed their coats and opened the door, but it wouldn't open.

" Michael we are stuck!" Maria cried.

Michael put his hand on the door and when they tried to open it again, it opened. All around them was snow as everything was covered in a white blanket. They walked to the car as Maria took her keys out and opened the door, a cold white snow ball came flying at her and hit her on her head.

" Hey!" Maria said.

" We can't leave here without having a snowball fight." Michael said.

So Michael and Maria had a snow ball fight. To a passerby they looked like two teens having fun but if that passerby looked close enough, they would have seen two teens in love.

After Michael won the fight by tackling Maria down, they got in the car. They used Michael's powers to start the car. Then they drove off, leaving their dreamland behind them as they entered real life.


	5. Hanging with Friends

Chapter 5- Hanging with Friends

All the way to Roswell, they sat in silence. There were no need for words, they both knew what each other were thinking. All the did was smile at each other as they held hands. As Michael drove, Maria stared at him, memorizing his handsome face to the last detail.

" Why don't you phone Liz and see where they are!" he said.

Maria grabbed her phone from her pocket.

" You might have to charge it, remember it died last night." Maria said as she handed her phone to Michael.

He laughed, glanced at the road then put his hand on the phone. Green sparks shot out from his hand and entered the cell phone.

" There you go." Michael said.

" Thank you." Maria said as she picked up the phone and dialed Liz's number.

" Hey girl!" Liz said knowing what Michael had done the previous night.

" Hey Liz!" Maria said glancing at Michael.

" How was your night?" Liz asked.

" It was perfect." Maria said smiling.

" I knew it would be." Liz said as both girls laughed.

" So where are you now?" Maria asked.

" We are all at the Crash Down, waiting for your arrival." Liz said.

" Alright I will see you in a few minutes bye!" Maria said as she hung up the phone from Liz.

Michael looked at Maria and a huge smile appeared on her face.

It took them five minutes to enter the parking lot of the Crash Down as Michael stopped the car. Maria began to open the door but Michael said no. Maria looked at him with a questioning look. Michael got out of the car and walked over to Maria's side and opened her door. Maria looked surprised. Michael took her hand and led her to the entrance of the Crash Down. While they were walking, Maria played with the diamond ring on her finger. Michael opened the door for her and as soon as the entered the restaurant, they saw their friends sitting in one of the booths in the back.

" Hey Lovers!" Kyle yelled as people looked into their direction.

Maria blushed as Michael and her walked over to their friends. They pulled up two chairs and sat down at the table, where Kyle, Max, Liz and Isabel were.

" Hey!" Maria said as a huge smile appeared on her face.

" Show us the goods!" Isabel said as she laughed.

Maria placed her hand flat on the table so everyone could she her beautiful ring.

" It's gorgeous!" Liz said looking at it closely.

" Yeah and we didn't even help him pick it out." Isabel said

" Is it real?" Kyle jokingly said.

" Of course it is real!" Maria said as she gave Michael a kiss on his lips.

" Ewe not here! Your almost as bad as Liz and Max!" Kyle said.

Everyone laughed.

" Congratulations!" Max said knowing that his best friend had found true happiness and had finally found someone besides him and Isabel that loved him.

" Thanks Maxwell." Michael responded.

" Have you guys set a date yet?" Isabel asked.

Maria shook her head, she hadn't really thought about much at all. Maria frowned as Michael looked her way.

" No we haven't, we don't want to rush, we just want to enjoy being with each other." Michael said.

Maria stared at him and smiled.

All of a sudden the waiter came with drinks.

" We ordered everyone a Cherry coke if that is okay?" Max asked as he passed the drinks around to everyone.

" No that's fine, just no Tabasco sauce for me." Maria said.

As soon as Michael, Isabel and Max got their drinks, they grabbed the Tabasco bottle and poured in their drinks.

" Let's make a toast." Max said holding up his glass.

" To Maria and Michael, I hope you have a wonderful life together."

" To Maria and Michael." They all said as they hit each other's glasses.

" And when you are married, don't forget about the little people back home." Kyle said waving.

" We could never forget you Kyle!" Maria said.

" Why because I am so special!" Kyle said smiled.

" No because you are too much into Buddha!" Maria answered as the whole gang cracked up. Maria leaned on Michael's shoulder and smiled. This was what life was all about, having friends who loved you and having a guy who would always be there for you.

THE END

Coming soon a new M AND M FANFIC!!!

Thanks for all the reviews and all of the fans!! I love you guys

Love JeNn


End file.
